


Introductions Are For Losers, Anyway

by DacerGirl369



Series: 100 One Shot Challenge [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: 100 oneshot challenge, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacerGirl369/pseuds/DacerGirl369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is trying her best to get her essay done, and Maya is trying her best to distract her.</p><p> </p><p>((Written for the 100 One Shot Challenge. Prompt 1- Introduction))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions Are For Losers, Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the mindset that it was set about a year or so into their highschool experience, but I think it could be set at pretty much anytime.
> 
> Also, I wrote this for my 100 One Shot Challenge, and the prompt was Introduction. Which I used very loosely, because I'm a writer and I can do what I want. I'm mad with power.
> 
> ((Basically just a short fluffy thing I wrote in one sitting haha. I hope you enjoy!!))

“Are you almost done, honey?”

“Almost.” Riley had been staring at her computer for going on three days trying to get this damn essay finished. Maya had written hers days ago (reluctantly, and admittedly not to the highest possible standard), and had finished within a few hours, which was a new record for her. Riley, on the other hand, had been determined to make this essay the best thing she’d ever written in an attempt to knock their new (and temporary, Maya keeps reminding her, he is just a temporary replacement until their teacher recovers from her illness) geography teacher off his high horse since he accused her of coasting by on her father’s reputation. It was one of the things Maya loved about her, really- she found the taller girl’s constant determination to prove her worth inspiring if not completely unnecessary. She knew better than most how wonderful Riley was, and if other people couldn’t see that, then it was their loss. 

Not that Riley saw it that way.

So, in typical Riley style, she sat at her computer and set to work on crafting the perfect essay to prove their new teacher wrong. Maya had been okay with it at first, but it had been almost three days now and Maya really wanted some Riley time for herself. 

Riley kept tapping away at the keys, occasionally stopping and aggressively pressing the backspace key multiple times. Maya huffed and moved over to where Riley was sat on her bed, the laptop resting on her thighs. She flopped down so that she was laying in Riley’s lap, blocking the screen from her and knocking the laptop onto its side.

“Come on,” Maya whined, “you’ve been doing that all weekend. I need me some Riley.” She pulled out her best puppy dog look, and for a second Riley looked like she was about to crack. 

She smiled down at Maya and leaned down to kiss her. One of her hands found the back of Maya’s head to support her neck and Maya was happy until she noticed that Riley’s other hand was reaching for her laptop and pulling it back towards her again.  
“Seriously?” Maya pulled away, standing up to walk over to the bay window. Riley flashed her a quick smile and pulled her laptop into her lap.

“I'm almost done. I'm so close I can feel it.” Maya was still sulking, but left the bay window in order to sit next to Riley and rest her head on her shoulder. She watched Riley type her last paragraph while she played with her hair, and let out a sigh of relief at seeing she was finished.

“Finally! That took forever!” She kissed Riley’s jaw but the other girl made no move to put the computer away.

“I'm still not done yet. I need an introduction.” She scrolled to the top of her word document and stared at the empty space their as if waiting for inspiration to hit her. 

Maya sighed and pulled Riley’s laptop off her lap. “Okay, what you really need is a break, and maybe then inspiration will hit you.”  
Riley glanced at her laptop, now closed in Maya’s hand. “I kinda just really want to get this finished. And I suck at introductions, so this is the most crucial part!”

Maya just smirked at her and set the computer down on the bay window seat. “There’s always later.” 

“But I really need this to be good! Better than good. Great! I need this to be great!” Riley stood up from the bed and went to get her computer again, but Maya grabbed her hand.

“Later.” She whispered, and Riley couldn’t say no as she looked deep into Maya’s eyes.  
“Later.” Riley finally conceded with a smile, and seeing Maya’s face light up like she’d just won the lottery made Riley’s heart melt. She grabbed Maya’s face in both hands, and kissed her like she had been thinking about since she started her paper. “Or never.” She added with a smile as she pulled away.

Maya smirked. “Introductions are for losers, anyway.”


End file.
